Between Worlds
by SolarFlash
Summary: When Maruki goes to Cross Academy, will her sibling find her true identity, or will they never find long lost sister? UPDATED VERSION


(A/N) Hey, sorry, but the intro is kinda long, so please just bear with me a little, thanks! :)

Between Worlds

Chapter 1

Legend has it that there was once a great vampire warrior, his name long forgotten, who kept the balance between all the beings of all the worlds. Whether they be a vampire, human, or any other creature, he was there to keep the balance. Then, one day he was defeated by a vicious, bloodthirsty human, but he does not end there. It is said that once every 100,000 years, a piece of his shattered soul finds a new host, which is more commonly known as _reincarnation. _The new host could only be a pure blood vampire of great power, and would bear the ancient warrior's distinctive markings. Pure, snow-white hair with bright strands of electric blue, and bright eyes of the same color. These vampires posses unimaginable power, and the few that are alive are all part of a secret group known to those who _do_ know about it the "_Legendary_ _Elites_" (or simply the Legendaries). The warrior's spirit lives within each of them, and, little to my knowledge, within _me_...

My name is Maruki Kuran. I am 18 years old, Kaname and Yuki's older sister. My siblings, don't even know I exist. When I was born, the moment I took my first breath, our parents knew it was dangerous to keep me. Despite the efforts of the Legendary Elites, the relations between the vampire and human worlds was threatening to crumble. At this point, the Vampire Hunters Association would stop at nothing to kill every last Legendary. So I was given into the care of the other Legendaries, and I was raised to be a warrior. Life as a Legendary was really rough. You had to live knowing that the balance between the worlds depended on us. We also had to live knowing that we could not see our families because of who we are. As I grew, I was told about who my family was, and where I came from, and why I was so special. But we had to make do with the "family" we had. Including me, there are five of us Legendaries, 500,000 years of reincarnations. There is one other girl, and three guys, who are Hakkio, Kuma, and Jerouya. Being, the only other girl there, I am very good friends with Shikka, who was the only mother I ever knew. Still, our lives go on.

"Shikka, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, it-it's nothing, just keep reading." I noticed that Shikka seemed very distracted ever since Jerouya spoke with her after supper. I am reading, as I do every night, and so does Shikka, but tonight, she hasn't touched her book at all.

"Are you sure?" I cast her a worried glance.

"...no..." She admitted.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"...yes...listen closely child..." She slowly began to explain that through my training exercises, and the frequent tests, that I may be the most powerful vampire to live science the death of the ancient warrior, and maybe even just as powerful as him. I just sat there for a moment letting Shikka's words seep in. After a moment, she continued.

"Which is why we have to send you away, you're not safe here..."

Shikka's words echoed in my head as the usually enthusiastic Kuma silently drove along the nearly deserted road.

"Kuma, where are we going?"

"To Cross Academy."

"What's that?"

"A place where you will be safe. But it is also a school that is run by a man named Kaien Cross. He is a former vampire hunter, but has since believed in the coexistence of vampires and humans. He will keep you safe. But in return, you need to protect Cross Academy, it holds a secret within its walls that VERY few know. It all balances out, Cross Academy protects you, you protect Cross Academy. Balance is what we live for." What we live for... but how do I know what I live for if what keeps me going is being taken away from me because of who I am? We drove in silence again for a while, and to occupy myself (and distract myself from my sorrow) I checked to make sure I had everything for the hundredth time. Just like every other time I checked, everything was there. My sword, my bow and arrows, my spell book, my potions, my cloak, extra clothes. _Everything but Shikka... _I took out my picture of her and I on my last birthday. We had been so happy, and she was the only mother I ever knew. Now she was being taken away from me.

"Maruki, we're here." I looked out the window to see a big, towering wall with a huge gate.

"I guess I should be going" I sighed, grabbed my bag, and got out of the car.

(A/N) Yay, chapter 1 finished! If I get some good reviews, I'll write chapter 2! Thanks for reading! Also, in the future, I'll make the chapters longer, because I know this one is short. But, this is just the beginning, so there is much more in store! :)


End file.
